Contract: Doors Slamming Shut
/ 267 Cleaver Hood |level = 24|previous = |next = |enemies =Earth Elemental - Therazane |name = Doors Slamming Shut}}One of many witcher contracts found in Free City of Novigrad throughout . Contract :Contract: Haunted House : :I seek a witcher of unsullied reputation (documentation regarding prior achievements and written references preferred) who will undertake the task of combing the residence on the outskirts of the city recently acquired by the undersigned, Count Kurt Dysart, in order to find and drive off or kill the creature which is haunting it. A sizable reward is guaranteed. '' :''Sincerely, :''-Kurt Dysart, Count of Anchor by writ of King Foltest (temporarily in residence at the Kingfisher)'' Summary This quest can be started at the quest board on Hierarch Square in Novigrad. From the quest board you must pick up the note that says "Contract: Haunted House". The "Doors Slamming Shut" witcher contract will then start automatically. Go to the Kingfisher Inn near the quest board and talk to Kurt Dysart on the second floor. He will give you a key to a mansion called the Moldavie Residence east of Novigrad's outskirts. The mansion will have its own signpost in the map with the same name beside a large orchard. Once you arrive at the abandoned manor, unlock the door with the key given to you. Upon entering the house, Geralt will notice the house shaking but remark that a specter would have attacked him already if it was really haunted by a ghost. After inspection, the witcher finds out that the former inhabitants of the house left in a hurry and scattered salt near the stairs to the basement to drive ghosts away. Geralt eventually finds two books in the manor named "Polymorphy" and "Journal From The Moldavie Residence." One book is by Philippa Eilhart who discusses the polymorphy of different creatures and another details the story of the previous buyers of the house. The journal tells how great it was for the new owner and his wife, Valeria, to have bought the house so cheaply. After a few nights, the owners heard noises of the walls shaking. According to the neighbors, a powerful mage previously resided in the home and would summon demons. His spirit apparently still haunts its rooms. The owner brushes the story of as outlandish nonsense but his wife decides to move back with her mother until something is done about the walls. His wife, Valeria, eventually returned and found a new buyer for the home which presumably is Count Kurt Dysart. Valeria apparently claimed to be the mage's widow who was only selling off the estate after her mage husband's unfortunate death at the stake to avoid suspicion. The previous owners planned to fool the Count with an incredible bargain. Go down the basement and Geralt will discover air flowing through cracks in the thin wall. Use Aard to clear the path. The witcher then discovers an entrance to some elven ruins where he finds strange plant roots and the first draft of Amaverick of Sorano's journal. The journal explains how an elementalist should treat their magic Minions and how they should prepare a magic Barrier powered by a crystal of power to serve as the Minion's Prison. After reading the journal, Geralt will receive 25 xp and find out about the powerful earth elemental, Therazane, imprisoned underneath the residence. Jump in the water and swim left from when you first entered the ruins to find a lever. Activate the lever and swim back to find the path to Therazane no longer blocked. Approach Therazane to find out that the magic barriers are already weak. To remove the magic barrier and initiate the fight, use Aard on the crystal at the back of Therazane. Therazane is a mighty elemental Boss Enemy. He can kill you in just a few hits and has an incredible amount of health for his level. He is resistant to almost everything. Always keep your Quen sign active and dodge his attacks. Consult the Bestiary to find out that he is susceptible to Dimeritium Bombs, Elementa Oil, Quen, and Yrden while he is immune to Igni, Aard, and Axii. Once you have beaten Therazane, you can now loot a trophy and return to Count Kurt Dysart to collect your reward. Journal Entry :Sprawling out-of-town manors always hide their fair share of mysteries, and the residence on Novigrad's outskirts were no exception. When Geralt found out about a haunted manor owned by a certain Kurt Dysart, he agreed at once to look into the matter. :Geralt discovered the haunted house hid secrets not within its walls, but underneath its foundations. A powerful earth elemental, also known as a d'ao, had been imprisoned in its basement. Geralt knew the creature would destroy the entire neighborhood in the blink of an eye were it ever to break free. He had to act quickly. '' :''Geralt deactivated the magic barrier which had kept the elemental imprisoned and then destroyed it. Once this was done, he had but to visit the manor's owner to collect his reward. Walkthrough * Talk to Kurt Dysart. * Travel to the haunted mansion. * Investigate the haunted mansion using your Witcher Senses. * Investigate the basement using your Witcher Senses. * Read the diary from the ruined house. * Find the earth elemental. * Deactivate the magic barrier. * Kill the earth elemental. * Take a trophy from the earth elemental. * Collect your reward from Kurt Dysart. Trivia * If the wooden supports are destroyed during the fight with Therazane, then Kurt Dysart will be killed after he later goes into the basement. Geralt can come back to find his servant near the gate who informs him of the incident. * The name Therazane is a reference to World of Warcraft, where the elemental lord of Earth is also called Therazane. * Sometimes, a trader passes through the residence. * A manuscript page of Superior Grapeshot can be looted in the house. Video